


[Podfic] Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why are you here, Darren?” Chris asks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Because I’m going to be your sleep kitten,” Darren says. “Now move, I need snacks."</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep, Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14383) by miss_begonia. 



> Thanks again to the ever-fabulous [**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/) for letting me play in her sandbox.

[Sleep, Perchance to Dream](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/2421.html)  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: ~4,600  


Length: 00:36:05  
Download: [Mp3|33.0MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?e491m4vp4eh8imv)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/15057.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3423066.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1306486.html)  



End file.
